The Promise
by CreativeImagination
Summary: Someone is in trouble but this time its not Sarah. Jareth needs a favor and its nothing less than HUGE. Will Sarah help him or will she send him to his death? Chapter SIX is up
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Don't You Understand That I Can't?

Sarah sat in front of her laptop, unable to come up with the first sentence. She was annoyed that she'd gotten so far in her previous document, that it was so full of life and colorful characters, when her battery went out. She wanted it to captivate her reader, take them to another world. She wanted to clearly describe their own emotions to them; depression, fear, and love. She shrugged; it'd be a does of good karma as well, which she needed desperately.

"This is hopeless," she sighed to Bella, whose only response was a loud obnoxious meow. Sarah rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side, looking into the crystal glow of her laptop screen. She was on chapter three when a loud thud came from her bedroom. Sarah's head whisked around, in the direction of the noise. Eyes wide, she vigilantly made her way to the dining room's light fixture. She switched it on, nothing.

_Great _she thought _this has horror movie written all over it._ A groan followed and soon the sound of stumbling. Sarah slowly made her way across the room and stood before the door, which had seemed to grow more sinister in the darkened room. As more tripping was heard silent curses followed and Sarah grasped the door handle firmly. _Could be a ghost_ she though. The door handle eased it's way down and clicked. Sarah tried her hardest to keep the door shut but it started creaking open. Out of instinct, Sarah started saying a spell.

"He who is strong, he who is mighty

Lend thine power to this charm

Demons turn on your heels and ru-"

"Wait a second," the voice was strong and firm. Sarah was taken aback for a moment, seeing the notorious Goblin King stand there in all his glory. He looked exactly the same, blond spiky hair, mismatched eyes, and even the same attire. He stood in the doorway, looking slightly amused with the shocked expression on the poor woman's face.

"What are **_you_** doing here?" she asked, voice dripping with ice.

"What do you think?" he asked, leaning up against the doorframe.

"I don't ask questions to which I know the answers," she said, less viciously this time.

"Funny," he said arching his eyebrow "it seems that you do, so often in fact."

"You didn't answer me," she said repeating herself "what do you want?"

"Since when do you use magick?" he asked, keeping off the subject "you know that's very dangerous to use, especially on other magickal beings."

"For that last time," she snapped "what the hell do you want?"

"I've come to ask a favor of you," he said bowing slightly. Sarah turned on her heel and started back for the kitchen.

"Get out of here," she ordered, not looking back.

"Then you send me to my death," he said solemnly, as he bowed again. Sarah walked a little farther and then stopped and finally turned around.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's a very long story," he sighed and then motioned to the kitchen table "can we sit?" Sarah gave a worried glance and then submitted.

"Alright," she said and tried flicking on the light fixture again. "What's with trying to scare the living daylights outta me?"

"Humm," Jareth seemed to ponder this a moment and took a long blink, when he opened his eyes the light came back on. "Wasn't me," he swore "your light went out."

"Nifty trick," she smiled but quickly shook off her friendly mood. She was supposed to be mad. She was **_supposed_** to hate Jareth...wasn't she? She thought so. But she kept having pangs of compassion and even wanting his friendship and acceptance for some odd reason. She tried to shake that off too.

"Alright," he said sitting down "as I've said, this is a _long_ story but I'll try to make it as short as I can."

"Ok," she said, sighing slightly "start."

"Well," Jareth took a long pause and took a deep breath "I need you to marry me."

"WhAt?!" Sarah asked, shocked.

"I figured that would be your response," he sighed, putting his hands over his face.

"Explain this to me," she said, trying to calm herself.

"If a Goblin King's true love refuses him," Jareth said taking his hands away from his face "then he must either convince her or marry the woman his parents have chosen."

"Your going to have to explain this more," she sighed.

"Out of the three-thousand and twenty-four years I've lived, I have only found one woman I want to wed, and that's you." At this Sarah blushed but Jareth chose to ignore it for the time being. "But, since you left Underground, and beat the Labyrinth and left me, and obviously don't want to marry me then I must marry the bride my parents have chosen."

"I don't see were you dying comes in," Sarah said bluntly.

"If I don't marry you," he said seriously "I will have to marry Legba."

"Not understanding...." Sarah complained.

"She's evil!" he snapped "she's evil and she'll end up murdering me."

"Well why don't you tell your parents that," Sarah yawned, uncaringly.

"I have," he said bluntly "they don't care."

"Ah," she teased "so not caring about other people **_does_** run in your family. I thought maybe it was just you."

"Sarah I'm being serious," he snapped.

"So am I," she said standing up. "But you see, I really don't care."

"You will," he said "when the whole Labyrinth dies along with me. I and it are connected, a spiritual bond."

"And?" Sarah said again.

"You can't expect me to believe that you don't care," he said, shocked as he stood up. She shook her head.

"I don't."

"That's a lie," he snapped.

"Believe what you like," she grinned "and if that's all, would you mind leaving?"

"You don't understand," he said "if I die, the Labyrinth will too. All your friends along with it."

"That was a life I lived when I was fifteen," she said "I'm not part of that anymore."

"You think your not part of it," he laughed "your insane! Your more part of it now that you ever were before. Sarah, you don't seem to comprehend."

"NO!" she snapped "you don't understand! I don't belong there. I never did. I shouldn't have ever wished Toby away or... or..."

"Look at you," he said "your **more** part of it than you were when you were fifteen. You keep telling yourself that you have nothing to do with magick and that your normal. Sarah, your Wiccan and you write fairytales. You are possibly the most unique person Aboveground and you keep telling yourself that your normal. Your **_NOT_** normal."

"I'm tired of being different Jareth," she admitted loudly "don't tell me who or what I am just because you can spy on me in your spare time. You don't know me."

"Sarah Williams," Jareth started listing "born November 24, 1983. Mother left her when she was two, died when she was seven and a haft. Loves the colors blue and green. She's a writer, loves kids, and wishes she could live on the beach but can't afford a house. Hates her stepmother with a passion. Loves her brother dearly, after an interesting experience involving a goblin king. She hasn't been on a date since she was fourteen, though she's been asked many times. She's good in history, not so wonderful in math, loves English and knows two and a half languages. She doesn't think she can sing, personally, I think she can. She knows how to swing dance, took classes while she went to collage. She's afraid of the dark and of-"

"OK!" she yelled and Jareth stopped and gave an almost apologetic look.

"Don't tell me I don't know you," he said "I'll keep listing until I'm blue in the face."

"What do you want?" she asked in a whisper and he sighed.

"I've told you," he said.

"I can't marry you," she said "if it was anything else, sure, but, marriage?"

"Just until I figure something else out," he swore "its not permanent."

"Why can't you figure something else out now?" she asked, tilting her head.

"It'll take me a few months," he admitted "and I don't have that long."

"I can't," he sighed. Jareth groaned in rage and she started to cry. "Don't you understand that I can't?"

"Truthfully," he sighed "I should make you. I really should make you marry me. I can you know, easy." Sarah's heart stopped, she was doomed. "But," he said closing his eyes "I won't. If I will truly make you **_that_** unhappy I won't force you." Sarah looked at him, with the same confusion and wonder she had when she first met him. Jareth started to fade and Sarah grabbed his arm and he faded back in. "What?" he asked harshly.

"Let me get my things," she sighed.

"No," he said stubbornly.

Author's note: I must give a HUGE thanks to my Editor LadyAniviel, she really did a good job on this. Also, my goblin friends (can't forget them) and my faithful readers. You all rock. Hope you like the first chapter, more on the way.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

What's Said is Said

Author's note: Actually, I wasn't going to write another chapter, because when you get reviews that kinda suck that's the response you get. But, since so many people sent such lovely reviews, I wrote another chapter just for you! And DON'T get technical on the numbers! The Goblins say hi and for you confused readers, in my last chapter I never EVER said that Sarah's father died (I'm not sure how you got that out of it).

"No?" she asked.

"If it's going to be **_THAT_** horrible for you," he snapped "I'm not putting up with your complaining every two minutes. I don't need help. I don't even know why I came here in the first place. It was stupid of me. After everything I should have known that you-"

"Jareth," she said but he kept ranting. "Jareth?" Still nothing. Sarah tapped his shoulder and he turned around quickly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he shouted. Her eyes grew wide and her face soft. She hadn't been yelled at like that in a long time. "Sarah," he said softly but she turned away and went into her room, locking the door behind her. Sarah wanted to cry, more than anything at that moment, but she didn't. She just sat on her bed and looked at the door, as if it was the answer to all her problems.

_I need a little guidance, _she thought.

_Well,_ Zack came in very clearly _I suggest you do something._ Zack was her spirit guide, a raccoon she'd seen outside her room on morning. It was a clear sign that that's what he was.

_Such as?_ She asked.

_What do you want to do? _He asked back.

_Hit him,_ she sighed.

_BESIDES that_, he grumbled.

_Zack,_ Sarah thought _you know I've always kinda liked Jareth._

_But..._ Zack added.

_I'm scared,_ she admitted.

_OoOo,_ Zack cooed _hold on one second._

_No wait..._ she started but it was too late, he'd gone into enemy territory.

"What am I going to do?" Jareth asked himself as he paced the living room floor.

_I suggest you go in there and tell her you won't hurt her again,_ a small voice jumped into his thoughts.

"And who might you be?" he asked aloud.

_I am Zackary, _the small voice came _I'm Sarah's spirit guide._

"Damn thoughtforms," Jareth grumbled.

_Actually, _Zack finished _I'm much different than a thoughtform. Their much dumber. But that's not the point. The point is that Sarah is hurt and upset and thinks your going to hurt her again. _

"If you say so," Jareth sighed and faded though the door.

"Go away," Sarah ordered, hiding her now tear streaked face in her pillow. Jareth went and sat down on the bed next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah?" he said again "I'm..." he took a long pause "I'm sorry." She didn't say anything. "I am," he promised but she still wouldn't speak. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. She still said nothing. He was feeling amerce guilt to the point of wanting to cry. This surprised the goblin king and he knelt on the floor. "Do you WANT me to beg?" he asked "I will, look." She still wouldn't move. Jareth collapsed. He crossed his arms on the bed and rested his head on top of them.

_Talk to him_, Zack ordered.

"Shut up Zack," Sarah grumbled and Jareth laughed through tears, though Sarah wasn't aware he was crying, she just though he had his head down out of frustration.

_Fine_ he snapped _time for divine intervention._

"No," Sarah said but she knew it wasn't any good. Spirit guides only interfered in major conflicts, and this didn't seem like one to Sarah. But if Zack was going to control her... "Alright," she snapped before Zack had a chance to do anything "back off." There was a long pause. "Jareth?" he moved a little to acknowledge his name. "Look at me."

"No," he said bluntly and she took his chin in her hand and lifted it up. Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets when she saw the tears trickling down his face.

"Jareth..." she said sympathetically and he pulled away.

"I don't want your pity," he snapped.

"You don't need it," she insisted and grabbed his chin firmly and turned his head in her direction (though he still wouldn't look at her). "I've never pitied you," she said "I never have, I probably never will. But caring isn't the same thing as pity."

"You **_don't_** care," he said.

"I do," she admitted.

"You said you didn't," he sighed "what's said is said."

"You gotta understand," she said smirking a little "I lie **_ALL_** the time."

"Well don't," he snapped, finally looking at her.

"Alright," she promised "I won't."

"I'm sorry," he said "just, for everything. You must understand though it's-" Sarah cut him off by wiping lingering tears away with her thumb.

"Its alright," she promised "I'm sorry too."

"So?" he asked, looking a little amused.

"Alright," she sighed "as long as its not permanent."

"Are you sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow "because if you'd like I can make it so it IS permanent."

"Hey," she playfully hit him in the arm "that's not funny."

"Yes it is," he smiled and then got up off the floor "maybe you should pack." Sarah nodded and got a bag from the closet. "Is that all?"

"Well I'm not bringing my whole house," she smiled. Sarah tossed in some jeans, shirts, bras, underwear, socks, two pairs of shoes, and a few books of hers. She called Bella and Jareth gave a sigh. "What?"

"Cats," he smiled worriedly "they... ummm..."

"Ha," she laughed "your afraid of cats aren't you?"

"Its one of those Fae things," he muttered "especially for goblins. I'm not afraid of it, but... I'm not in the most loving relationship with it."

"As if that's different than any other creature," Sarah teased.

"Except you of course," he teased back and Sarah blushed.

"New rule," she blushed "no more of that."

"That'll be a problem," he grinned.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because," he smiled in an amused way "we have to make this convincing for the three months its going to take me to figure out how to save the Labyrinth."

"Convincing," she repeated "**_HOW_** convincing does this marriage have to be?"

"Oh," he chuckled "not **_THAT_** convincing. Don't worry about that." Sarah almost let out a breath of relief that she didn't have to sleep with him. Well... in that way at least.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Are You Going To Help Me or Not?

Much Later that night....

"You said it wasn't **_that_** convincing," Sarah grumbled.

"Yeah," Jareth sighed "as in, sleeping with me as in, sexual intercourse. But how many married couples do you know that sleep in separate beds?"

"None, but I think we should start a trend," she muttered and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he asked.

"Well considering that I'm already married to you," she sighed "I suppose I can't do much now huh?"

"I thought you weren't going to complain," he pointed out, changing into silk pajamas. Sarah tried hard not to watch him, as they were both turned around for the sake of the other. "You'd better stop staring and change before I finish," he teased "you're not changing in a separate room. So unless you'd like to change in front of me." Sarah rushed but Jareth still beat her and was watching her by the time she finished up. He raised an eyebrow. "Learn quickly."

"You can count on it," she said stiffly and Jareth sat on the bed. Sarah walked over to it, uneasily and sat down too. "Well," she said quickly "night." She quickly hid under the covers of the bed and Jareth sighed.

"You worry what I think too much," he sighed.

"No," she corrected "I worry about what you think of."

"Oh yes," he said rolling his eyes "because everyone knows I'm a pervert."

"Everyone does?" she asked teasingly "I thought it was just me." Jareth threw his hand over her body as if he was going to pin her to the bed and leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't get smart with me," he smiled when he finally pulled back, though he was still right in her face. Sarah's body tingled and she gave an annoyed look at what he had done.

"You can't-" she started.

"We're married," he said, glad to have a small amount of power over her "I can do just about anything. I just choose not to." Sarah gave an annoyed look and Jareth merely smiled.

"That's not funny," she muttered.

"No," he smiled "it is."

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Make me," he teased leading over to her and she smiled. She raised her hand to slap him but it froze mid-slap. She raised the other and it froze as well. She tugged at it but her hand felt as if someone had chained it in the air. Jareth grinned like a cat. "Interesting predicament you've gotten yourself into." She gave an annoyed glance and continued tugging at her hands.

"Let go," she grumbled.

"Let go what?" he asked, smirking.

"Argh," she grumbled and have a hard stair "let go, **_please_**."

"Hum?" he asked "oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Jareth!" she complained.

"Alright," he groaned "alright, relax." He took both of her hands in his and pulled down; they came free from their invisible prison. He laced his fingers with hers and looked up at her, as if looking for her approval. She looked from his hand to his face, then to his almost pleading eyes.

"Thanks," she said, giving a shy smile.

"Oh," he said, looking slightly confused at first and then letting it dawn on him "your welcome. Just," he paused "don't try and slap me again."

"Slap you," she grinned innocently "who said anything about slapping you? I wasn't gonna slap you."

"You lie very badly," he said blowing out the candle "night." Sarah couldn't sleep; she was still trying to figure out what had happened all that day. After an hour Jareth propped himself up on one elbow. "I can't sleep when you keep thinking about things," he sighed "your thoughts are too loud."

"Oh I'm sorry," she said "I wasn't aware I was keeping you awake too."

"Its alright," he smiled, looking into the dark "I don't sleep much anyways."

"I was just thinkin'" she sighed.

"I know," he said "I can here it."

"Oh Lord," she sighed and he laughed.

"I thought they were very good questions," he said teasingly.

"Keep out of my mind," she snapped.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question," she muttered.

"I'd never hurt you," he promised.

"Of course not," she rolled her eyes "the oubliette, the Cleaners, the bog of eternal stench, they weren't meant to **_harm_** anyone."

"Sarah," he sighed "I don't think you understand about what happened the last time you were here."

"No," she snapped "you wanted my brother." Jareth laughed, she couldn't be farther from the truth.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I Ain't Never Been No One's Friend Before

"You're going to have to start explaining things to me," Sarah sighed, looking at Jareth through the darkness.

"I didn't _WANT_ your brother," he said in a firm tone "I wanted," he paused "you."

"See," she sighed "you're confusing."

"How is that confusing?" he asked "I wanted you."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" she snapped.

"And what was I to say Sarah?" he asked "that I love you and wanted you to stay with me forever? I made an offer I thought was suitable for your age."

"Forget the child," she snapped "and I'll give you your dreams? What sort of offer was that?" Jareth went quiet for a moment.

"Perhaps I didn't think it though," he admitted.

"You think?" she asked angrily.

"Excuse me," he snapped "_you_ were the one that wished it. _You_ **wanted** Toby gone. I did it. _You_ **wanted** to get him back, I allowed you to. _You_ **wanted** help, there was Hogwart, Sir. Didymus and the beast."

"Ludo," Sarah corrected.

"That's not the point," he snapped "you must understand that you can't blame everything that happened on me."

"I DON'T!" she snapped "don't you think I KNOW what I did wrong? I'm not stupid Jareth, I think after six years I've figured out a great deal."

"Give an example," he ordered.

"And **_you_** Sarah," she mimicked "how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" She paused a moment "it's a piece of cake."

"How is it that you remember it so well?" he asked, curious.

"I suppose you spend a certain amount of time thinking about something," she sighed "you're bound to remember it word for word."

"So," Jareth trailed off a bit "what exactly do you believe your mistake was in that particular situation?"

"I knew that the Labyrinth must have meant a great deal to you," she said "that it was, sort of a pride I suppose. But I went ahead and taunted you anyways. A mere mortal solving it, even the idea of it, would have been insulting."

"Would you like to know my mistake?" he asked "well, one of them anyways?"

"Well," she teased "I thought I knew all of them but, if you want to..."

"Ha-ha," he grumbled.

"Alright then," she smirked, though I didn't matter since he couldn't see her in the dark "tell me."

"I underestimated you," he admitted.

"You truly thought I'd lose?" she asked.

"Well, yes and no," he explained "at the very beginning I was sure that you wouldn't even get past the front gates. By the time you were in the oubliette I was worried so I made an appearance. The woods... I never liked the woods so; I was somewhat of a wreck."

"Why?" she asked disquietly.

"Do you KNOW how dangerous the forest is?" he asked "there are fairies and dragons and-"

"Fireies," Sarah muttered and Jareth looked up.

"I didn't watch you the whole time of course," he said "and the woods were one of them."

"I was fine," she promised but he ignored it.

"And then when you were by the bog," Jareth started but trailed off because Sarah was giving him a hard glare.

"You drugged me," she snapped.

"In a way," he said giving an uneasy smile. She stared hard. "What do you want me to say?" he asked but she just kept glaring "you can't expect me to believe that you felt nothing in the ballroom."

"You didn't cast any," she paused "attraction spells on me, did you?"

"Never," he yawned, "merely for you to forget our previous... meetings, so you wouldn't **completely** hate me."

"I'm never going to understand you," she gave a teasing sigh.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I can't think like you," she smiled.

"You're so much like your mother," he whispered to himself, unaware that Sarah had heard him.

"What?" she asked "what do you mean? How would _you_ know?"

"Ummm," he paused.

"Jareth..." she grumbled.

"I don't want to tell you;" he admitted "I don't feel like seeing you cry."

"I won't cry," she promised and he sighed.

"When you were little," he said cringing "very little, your mother wished you away."

"No," Sarah protested.

"How do you think I knew about you?" he asked.

"Just lucky I guess," she teased but then became very serious "but... how could she I mean..." So much fell into place at that moment. A lot of things she wanted to be explained were answered. How Jareth knew about her in the first place. Why her mother left her. And how much she really was like her mother.

"I gave you back," he said "once she realized-"

"She didn't have to solve the Labyrinth?" Sarah protested.

"No," he smiled "I reserved that for you."

"Oh well thanks!" she exclaimed "some friend you turn out to be."

"Since when am I your friend?" he asked, amused.

"Since about three hours ago," she explained.

"Humm," Jareth didn't say anything for a long time.

"What?" she asked.

"I've never been anyone's friend before," he said and Sarah laughed. "I'm not joking."

"I know," she said laughing in-between "but you act so serious, I can't help it." She smiled at his upset reaction.

"Don't tease me," he protested.

"And why not?" she asked "it's so easy." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why'd you give me back to my mother?"

"Because she asked for you," he smiled.

"I know but," she paused "I mean."

"Well of course I wanted you to stay," he said "but I didn't want you growing up Underground."

"Why?"

"Because it's not the best place to grow up," he said "and if you grew up here, in the castle well, I would have just been a father to you."

"Your too old," she teased.

"Am not," he grumbled.

"And how old are you?" she asked smirking. He muttered something. "Humm?"

"Three thousand twenty-four," he grumbled "that's not old."

"Maybe not to you," she sighed. They both didn't say anything for a long time.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Not If You Ask the Right Questions

Sarah woke with a fright. For the time being she had forgotten where she was. She was a little surprised that she'd finally fallen asleep, sometime in the night. She looked at how she was positioned; her head lay against Jareth's bare chest. When she realized this, her breathing stopped. How'd _that_ happen? She carefully attempted to move herself off of the sleeping king, but with no avail. He'd moved slightly so that any movement whatsoever would wake him.

_Even when he's asleep he tends to annoy me,_ she thought to herself.

"Do I?" he asked sleepily and yawned. He opened one eye to look at her playfully and then smiled. "I see you finally fell asleep."

"Ahem," she quickly pushed away from him "yes, I seemed to have finally dozed off." Jareth looked a little disappointed with Sarah's attitude toward him, but he grinned amusingly. "What?" she asked, noticing his cat like smile.

"I am going to show you the kingdom today," he said cheerfully "and after that you will have the pleasure of meeting my, family."

"I think I've seen enough of the Labyrinth for a lifetime," Sarah muttered and got up, grabbing close from her bag and going into the bathroom.

"Not where I've been," he said.

"Isn't it all relatively the same?" she asked through the door.

"No," he swore "there are places, well, I'll just have to show you." Sarah quickly changed and poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Did you say I was meeting," she paused "your family?"

"Yes," he said firmly. She closed the door again without a word. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is your father a lot like you?" she asked.

"No," he said sternly.

"Alright," she said coming out fully ready "does everyone say you're like your father?"

"Yes," he said "all the time."

"You fight with him a lot don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said "how'd you know?'

"Because," she said sitting on the bed watching Jareth finish changing "everyone says I'm just like Karen. I say I'm not. And I fight with her, ALL the time."

"I don't think you're like your stepmother," he said "I think you're like your real mother."

"I wouldn't know," Sarah muttered and Jareth turned around as he finished. He gave a dashing smile and grabbed her by the hand, and practically pulled her down the hallway. He stopped directly in front of a large wooden door and opened it and quickly led her inside, closing it behind them. "Isn't it a little soon to be dashing me into closets?" Sarah grumbled once she realized she couldn't see in the darkness.

"It's not a closet," he muttered scrambling around the room "and I wouldn't have the indecency to take you into one. I just haven't been in here for years."

"Would you mind shedding a little light?" she muttered and Jareth finally found the curtains. As light streamed into the room, Sarah saw that she was in a library. "If I had a library like this I'd be in it all the time," she sighed.

"Well," Jareth became quiet "I've read them all."

"All?" she repeated. There were many books, more than at a normal library. He nodded and pulled a book from the shelf.

"This," he said handing Sarah a leather bound book "was your mother's." Sarah took if from him and looked at the cover, brushing it with her hand. She looked up.

"What do you have it?" she asked.

"Your mother gave it to me," he said "to give to you when you returned. I would have given it to you the first time you came, but since the outcome wasn't as I had hoped, I left it."

"How did she know I'd come back?" she asked, still shocked.

"As I've said before," Jareth smiled "you're very much like your mother." Sarah looked at the book again.

"And I can keep this?" she asked, not bothering to look up.

"Yes," Jareth smiled. Sarah opened it and read the dedication.

"To my wonderful daughter," she read aloud "may my journal be an answer to your questions." Sarah's eyes filled with tears, but she wouldn't blink, for fear that one would fall.

"She loved you very much," Jareth said quietly and then took a deep breath. "Your mother stayed here for a long while before I gave you back to her. During that time, and much time after she kept a journal. Soon, before she died she gave it to me, in hopes that you would return to this place." Sarah was still looking at the journal. "I'll be in the garden when your ready." With that Jareth left the room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Your No Match for Me

Sarah began reading, her eyes scrolling across the paper. It took her about an hour to finish it, and by the end she was in tears. She WAS so much like her mother. It was like reading her own thoughts, her own wishes. Her mother loved Jareth, but he did not love her back. Nor would he put up with her wanting to have an affair with her husband.

But, he wanted Sarah. He loved her from the very moment he saw her, apparently. Gods know why. Sarah couldn't figure out how someone could love someone while they were still young, but apparently Jareth just knew that she was his true love from the moment he laid eyes on her.

Sarah's mother had been very unhappy with her husband, which is why she left. She wasn't too fond of Sarah either, that is, until she wished her away. Sarah was upset, in every aspect. She came down out of the library and went out into the garden, in search of Jareth. She needed someone with her. She wanted it to be Jareth. She searched for the longest time, finding no avail she sat by a pond and buried her face in her arms as she brought her knees to her chest.

She cried for a long time, until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She winced slightly, at the shock that someone was there. Then she put her hand on his and he sat by her. She cried more. Jareth could no longer stand it, she was crying so bitterly.

"Please stop," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping her tears "I'm not trying to."

"I know," he whispered and looked at how sad she was. There was no magical reason why he mother had left. No special secret to give that'd explain everything. It was plain old boredom. Her mother had gotten bored with her husband and wanted someone else. She didn't REALLY care about Sarah; she didn't care about her husband at all. She left no comfort, only the bare, bitter truth. "If it makes you feel any better," Jareth said quietly "I never had a mother either."

"How come?" Sarah asked.

"She died when I was born," Jareth said quietly "I got a stepmother soon after that." There was a long pause. "Not saying you should get over it or anything, but you should be happy."

"Why?" Sarah frowned. She couldn't see any reason to be happy.

"You have people that care about you," he said "your father cares about you and Toby loves you dearly. And all your little friends here... including me."

"Gods know why she loved you," Sarah teased through tears and Jareth smiled.

"My word," he gasped jokingly "you're just sarcastic no matter what, aren't you?"

"I think I learned it from Hoggle," Sarah gave a shaky smile.

"I'm not sure you need a reason to love someone," Jareth said "you just, do."

"Coming from someone who knows," she teased again.

"But then," Jareth smiled "all us men think about the same thing right?"

"Well," she smiled and then laughed for the first real time that day. Jareth smiled, at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Being married is dull," Sarah grumbled.

"Well it's not exactly a real marriage," Jareth pointed out "I'm sure if it was there'd be more, activity."

"I told you that you were a pervert," she muttered teasingly and Jareth's lips formed a thin line.

"Is it better to be a pervert or to do the real thing?" Jareth asked.

"Well," Sarah pondered this a moment "I suppose if you just think about it you're a cowered or have some respect for the person. But that's the only thing holding anyone back." Jareth gave a smile. "You have no respect," she teased.

"Are you calling me a cowered?" he asked, a little shocked but more amused than anything.

"So what if I am?" she asked standing to her feet, grinning like a cat.

"Remember when we talked about making mistakes?" Jareth asked, walking closer to her. Sarah nodded and started to back up; trying not to laugh at Jareth's mixed expression. "And how you were teasing me?" Sarah nodded again, but kept backing up. "Well you made a big, BIG mistake." With that Sarah dashing into the garden. She ran, full blast until she came to a hedge maze. Sarah gave a dry look, a maze in the middle of the Labyrinth... interesting. She hid in the hedges themselves and Sarah saw as Jareth faded into the area.

He walked directly past her and stopped, just inches from where she hid. She couldn't help it; she burst into fits of laughter. Sarah tried to run through the rest of the hedges but with no avail, she got stuck in the branches on the other side. Jareth chuckled as he approached her, struggling in the thick brush. With an amused sigh he unhooked her and she stepped away from the wall.

"You cheated," she said.

"I always cheat," he laughed.

"I know," she pouted and then gave a cocky smile "it's because you know your no match for me."

"Excuse me?" he asked, feeling quiet interested.

"You heard me," she laughed "you know you can't beat me fairly so you have to cheat."

"How much do you want to bet that I can beat you at anything," he smiled "easily?"

"I'm not making a bet with you," she laughed.

"Are you scared?" he teased and she let out a sigh.

"Alright," she said "I need to know what you think you can beat me at and what I'm betting, exactly."

"It's a game;" he smiled "I'm not sure if you've heard of it. I count to one hundred and you hide, then I-"

"Yeah," she said "it's called Hide and Go-Seek."

"So if I can't find you," Jareth said.

"Then," she thought a moment "you can't argue with your father while I'm here." Jareth gave an annoyed look.

"That's too hard," he grumbled.

"Aww," she teased "poor Jareth."

"Alright," he said "if I get something hard then so do you." He thought for a long time and then he smiled "when I win, you've got to answer some questions for me."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"There is no limited numbers," he said "and you have to answer truthfully. And I can ask anything."

"Alright," she smiled "you've got to find me in twenty minutes after your done counting."

"Ready?" he asked "Set? Go. One... Two...Three..."

Author's note: My goblins would like to thank everyone on of you SO much for reviewing so nicely. And they'd also like to say a HUGE thank you to LadyAniviel because she mentioned them in her author's note. She also happens to be my editor! YAY! And her story **Dancing With Danger**, geez I love it (read that one too!!). Anyways! Thank you all for reviewing, some of you are the only thing that keeps me posting. Well, I better go, my goblins are asleep and snoring VERY loudly. By the way... would anyone like to adopt a goblin goblins all look up in annoyance oh you guys know you don't like living here either! I'm keeping a few but about ten of them say that there aren't enough bathrooms in this house for seventeen goblins and... well, they need a good home! lol.

Much love to all!

Amber Lee

AKA: CreativeImagination

P.S: Also, read MoonJava's stuff too. Her stories I also love, and she's also a cool person to talk to!


End file.
